


RED ROSES; redtwice

by xkosiax



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: 2YEON - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Red - Freeform, Roses, Velvet - Freeform, namjoon - Freeform, pl, redtwice, taehyung - Freeform, twice, v - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-01-31 20:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21254258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xkosiax/pseuds/xkosiax
Summary: "I'll hand a flower to your mother when i say goodbye. 'Cause baby, you're dead to me."* Rozpoczęte 201019* Zakończone x* angst, dark, girl group, revenge, little fluff* red velvet and twice fanfiction
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana, Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Kim Taehyung | V/Myoui Mina
Kudos: 2





	1. teaser

≿————- ❈ ————-≾

Deszcz uderzał coraz ciężej o asfalt otaczający ich oboje. Kolejne kałuże robiły się coraz większe i głębsze, tworząc coś na podobieństwo jezior. Parking był pusty, nie licząc dwóch samochodów i wózka sklepowego, który wiatr przestawiał z miejsca na miejsce.

− Przykro mi. – powiedział szatyn patrząc gdzieś za dziewczynę; tak aby miała wrażenie, że patrzy bezpośrednio na nią.

− Tak, mi też. – odpowiedziała, odchylając swoją przezroczysta parasolkę na tyle, aby móc spojrzeć w oczy chłopakowi i następnie podnieść kącik ust do góry. – Dam twojej mamie kwiat, gdy będę się żegnać.

I w ten sposób odeszli, ona w tył, on na przód. A deszcz grał coraz ciszej, zastąpiony piorunem, wyładowanym gdzieś po drugiej stronie miasta.

≿————- ❈ ————-≾

________________________________________________________________________


	2. sunset

Jeongyeon nie była jakoś wybitna w nauce. W sporcie też nie, a jeśli chodzi o muzykę czy plastykę… Nie dajcie się ponieść fantazji.

— Masz marzenie?

Lubiła grać w gry, chociaż i to jej średnio wychodziło. Wygląd? Miała jakiś urok, to na pewno. Chyba, że żyje w zakłamaniu.

— Plany na przyszłość? — usłyszała.

— Na co?

Starsza kobieta spojrzała na nią spode łba, chwilę się przyglądając dziewczynie naprzeciwko niej, po czym wróciła do dokumentów w jej ręku.

— Czarno to widzę… — westchnęła, zdejmując okulary i odkładając je na stolik obok.

— Ta, ja też. — Jeongyeon nie odważyła się tego powiedzieć na głos, ale z pewnością w to wierzyła.

— Czy ty w ogóle masz jakieś plany? Jakieś studia albo chociaż praca, nawet na pół etatu? — zaczęła pani doradczyni, patrząc na nią- niemal wwiercając jakieś śrubki oczami. Yoo przełknęła twardo ślinę, czując się bardzo nieswojo pod wzrokiem kobiety. Poczuła się jak na straceniu.

— Ja… — zaczęła, ale siwowłosa natychmiast jej przerwała.

— Twoje oceny są żadne, już nic nie mówiąc o braku osiągnięć szkolnych-

— Mam wygrane dwa konkursy!

— Tak, owszem. Z ortografii i bibliotekoznawstwa sprzed dwóch lat. — przyznała młodszej rację, ale jej mina mówiła ‘ogarnij się dziecko’. — To, — wskazała na papiery. — Nie wygląda w ogóle. Możesz zacząć rozglądać się za pracą na stacji czy sklepiku osiedlowym.

Jeongyeon czuła się obrażona. Pani przed nią od pół godziny wypytuje ją o najtrudniejsze odpowiedzi na świecie i jeszcze oczekuje dobrych pomysłów. Dodatkowo wygląda na taką, co to straciła na nią czas. Miała ochotę powiedzieć jej ‘pierdol się, jeszcze ci pokażę’, ale nie miała za bardzo czego jej pokazać.

— Mówię poważnie, Yoo Jeongyeon. Musisz czymś zaświecić do końca tego roku. Masz jeszcze z dziewięć miesięcy, dasz radę.

I po tym brunetka zabrała swoje dane na papierze i wyszła, nawet nie domykając za sobą drzwi.

— Jak było? — usłyszała, kiedy usiadła naburmuszona w swojej ławce.

— Chcę zasnąć. — westchnęła, opierając głowę o rękę i patrząc na Sanę, siedzącą na kolanach Momo. — A ciemność wiekuista niechaj mi mroczy. Niech ja odpoczywam w pokoju wiecznym-

— Dobra, skończ. — wtrąciła Jihyo. Usiadła w ławce obok. — Twoje modlitwy i tak nie będą wysłuchane.

— Kurde. — mruknęła i spojrzała na swoje dokumenty, które dotąd trzymała w ręku.

Kilka ramek było pustych, ale przeważała je drobna ilość malutkich, nic nieznaczących sukcesów lub semi-sukcesów nastolatki. Dane były jedynym poprawnie i do końca wypełnione, ale rubryczki typu ‘co chciałbyś robić’, ‘wymarzony zawód’ czy ‘kierunek studiów’ były puste.

— Tobie też dokopała? — zapytała Dahyun, klękając w polu widzenia Jeongyeon i uśmiechając się delikatnie do starszej.

— No… — odpowiedziała słabo.

— Spokojnie, jej zdanie nie jest ostateczne.

— Jesteś w drugiej klasie, Hyun. Może dla ciebie nie jest, ale dla nas i owszem. — wtrąciła Jihyo. — Poza tym, ty masz chociaż hobby, a nasza biedna Gyonnie, nie za bardzo… — poklepała przyjaciółkę po plecach, zaraz masując to samo miejsce.

— Jeśli chciałaś ją pocieszyć, to Ci nie wyszło. — zaśmiała się Momo, a Sana jej zawtórowała, prawie spadając z kolan starszej.

Jihyo posłała im piorunujące spojrzenie, udawając, że je uderzy.

— Nie jesteście lepsze.

— Ale nie pierdolimy głupot, zamiast po prostu zaproponować wyjścia na dobre żarełko lub do parku na piknik. — stwierdziła blondynka, wstając z Momo i poprawiając spódniczkę od mundurku. — Bądźmy szczere, każdej z nas taki wieczór się przyda.

Dziewczyny przytaknęły i postanowiły wcielić to w życie.

— Czyli przy rzece o osiemnastej? Pasuje wszystkim? — dopytała Dahyun, wysyłając sms-a do reszty przyjaciółek. — OK.

*

— Yah yah yah, uważaj!

— Dahyun!

Piski dziewcząt prawdopodobnie słyszała cała dzielnica, kiedy miasto otulało przyjemne ciepło zachodzącego słońca. Rozłożone koce i torby na trawniku jednego z nadrzecznych parków podpowiadały, że ósemka przesiedziała tam co najmniej kilka godzin.

Był piątek, złota godzina. Jihyo, Sana i Momo obserwowały Jeongyeon, Yeri, Dahyun i Wendy bawiące się obok murku, zaś ostatnia z obecnych, Mina siedziała na poduszce obok.

Kiedy wiatr muskał i porywał kosmyki jej długich, ciemnobrązowych włosów, ona uśmiechała się pod nosem pisząc kolejne zdania w szarym zeszycie z futerkiem. Pisała kursywą, a ulubiona literką było 'V'; mogła kreślić ją na tyle różnych sposobów z takim samym upodobaniem.

Co jakiś czas spoglądała na grupkę wygłupiających się koleżanek lub na widok miasta po drugiej stronie, który o tej porze mienił się w kolorach złotych i pomarańczowych. Lubiła ten moment, który z kolei lubił się dłużyć. A że było ciepłe lato i końcówka roku szkolnego, to chciała korzystać.

Jeongyeon w końcu puściła Yeri i odwróciła się do Japonki siedzącej najdalej od nich, zaraz krzycząc jej imię i machając do niej.

— Chodź do nas! — Mina pokręciła głową. — I co, będziesz sama tam tak siedzieć?

Uśmiechnęła się.

— Nie czuję się sama.

Powiedziała to cichutko, ale reszta doskonale znała jej odpowiedź. Każda z nich przerwała swoje czynności, by popatrzeć po sobie. Uśmiechy zagościły na ich twarzach, zaś Jihyo wyjęła telefon, dotąd głęboko schowany w czeluściach jej torby i zrobiła zdjęcie dziewczynom, z powodzeniem uwieczniając też Miyoi, której oczy aż zabłyszczały.

Ponieważ była uparta i nie chciała dołączyć do nich, Sana postanowiła sama do niej podejść. Wstała z kocyka i wzięła butelkę z smoothie z mango, aby usiąść obok przyjaciółki.

— Wiesz, niedługo wakacje i nie jestem pewna czy chcę wyjeżdżać. – przyznała młodsza, zamykając notes.

Nayeon zaśmiała się.

− I pomyśleć, że jeszcze niedawno płakałaś za wyspami. – przypomniała Minatozaki, wesoło machając z nogami. – Chyba Ci się spodobało, huh?

Mina już nic nie powiedziała. Uśmiechnęła się i próbując to zakryć, opuściła głowę. Włosy poleciały na jej twarz, więc starsza sięgnęła, aby założyć je za ucho dziewczyny.

— Spoko. Nam też się podoba, że jesteś tu z nami. Poza tym, stały grunt wydaje się stabilniejszy niż zalesione wyspy z anime.

Mina się zaśmiała szczerze. Dziewczyna miała rację, bo to w końcu w Korei znalazła tę odrobinę stabilności, której tak bardzo każdy z nas łaknie. Tak bardzo chciała wiedzieć co czuje, jak się czuje, co chce czuć i co nią kieruje.

*

Czarne obcasy podkreślały każdy jej krok, który robiła w kierunku starej, niemal zapomnianej przez Boga, kamienicy. Dzielnica była stara i poniszczona. Nie trudno było o patologię w tych okolicach. Wszelakie śmieci doskonale ukazywały miłość do tych terenów, a do tego raczej nikt się tam nie zapuszczał, bo wszelkie plotki o seulskim, pożal się Boże, brudnym, gangsterskim i jeszcze ciemniejszym Bronxie bardzo skutecznie odstraszały.

Światła ulicznych latarni słabo oświetlały drogę, ale za to doskonale odbijały się w kałużach między kamieniami chodnika. Nie martwiła się o to, że jak źle stanie to może złamać nogę. Jej cel był ważniejszy.

Zarzuciła mokre włosy za ramię i pchnęła stare, ciężkie drzwi i weszła na śmierdzącą starością klatkę schodową. Schodami zeszła w dół, do piwnicy. Poręcze wyglądały jakby miały się rozpaść, a ona sama czuła jak deszcz z niej skapuje jakby nadal na nią padał.

— Widzę, że nadal świetnie się poruszasz po starych terenach. — niski głos zachrypiał wśród betonowych ścian podziemi, nie mając jakiegokolwiek posłuchu i echa. — Ktoś inny pomyślałby, że stąd jesteś.

— Bo jestem. — mruknęła, siadając na stołku barowym. — Nie wypieram się korzeni, ale też nie siedzę w jednym miejscu.

Cisza. Krótka, ale za to wiele znacząca.

— Czego chcesz? — zapytał w końcu. Leniwie mieszał łyżką w szklance alkoholu, nawet nie zerkając w kierunku nowoprzybyłej. — Jak mniemam, masz sprawę.

— Przyszłam po resztę rzeczy, byłam w okolicy.

— Ah tak. Chwilka.

Mężczyzna wstał, chwiejnie ale zdecydowanie i wszedł do innego pomieszczenia. Joy dyskretnie wyjęła ze stanika drobną tabletkę i wrzuciła ją do szklanki tubylca. Tabletka szybko zniknęła, nie zostawiając nawet najmniejszych bąbelków powstałych przy jej musowaniu.

Oparła się o blat podświetlonego barku, jedynego zresztą źródła światła tu na dole. Kim wrócił z dwiema torbami papierowymi i postawił je obok jej krzesełka.

— Mam nadzieję, że rozstaniemy się w dobrych warunkach, Sooyoung. — powiedział ze zmęczonym uśmiechem. — Jako jedyna znasz moje słabości.

O tak, Park doskonale je znała. Przyjaciel od dziecka, a teraz już nikt inny jak stare, zeszmacone pruchno, eks Irene. Znała jego słabe punkty na wylot, wiedziała jak się odegrać, kiedy i w jakich okolicznościach.

Uśmiechnęła się, obserwując, jak Junsu wypija trunek z dodatkiem.

Mężczyzna ześlizgnął się na ziemię z hukiem, dostając drgawek i z pianą w ustach. Jego ciało drgało, co raz bardziej odbijając się od betonu. Kręgosłup wyglądał jakby miał się złamać, ramiona szukały ukojenie a oczy były wywrócone do góry tak, że tylko białka przypominały o ich obecności. W końcu przestał się ruszać, a piana z ust pociekła na podłogę bokiem.

Dziewczyna oszczędziła sobie tegoż widoku, machając nogami i wpatrując się w ścianę, dopóki Kim nie ucichł. Uśmiechnęła się do siebie i ześlizgnęła się ze stołka, biorąc torby i wychodząc na klatkę schodową.

— Wręczę twojej mamie kwiat…. — zanuciła. Nie odłożyła czerwonej róży pod ciężkie drzwi budynku, dotąd zapakowaną w folię, by pozwolić jej moknąć od deszczu. Normalnie by ją jeszcze ułożyła w specyficzny sposób, ale nie tym razem. — …gdy będę się z nią żegnać.

Tym razem była sama, a płatek kwiatu łąki nie czyni.

*

— Joy, do cholery, zgłupiałaś!? — usłyszała, gdy tylko przekroczyła drzwi do swojego mieszkania.

— Miałaś spać jedna z drugą… — westchnęła, przecierając twarz ze zmęczenia późną porą.

Seulgi i Irene popatrzyły na nią stanowczo, zakładając ręce na ramionach i klatkach piersiowych.

— Po pierwsze, ‘miałyście spać, _eonnie_’, a po drugie- — Kang wzięła głębszy oddech. — Jakie ‘spać’?? Szlajasz się gdzieś po Seulu, o niewiadomo jakich godzinach! Irene-eonnie mnie dopiero obudziła, bo Ciebie nadal nie było.

Joy podeszła do obu starszych tymczasowych współlokatorek i uścisnęła je od tyłu.

— Tak tak, ale i tak mnie kochacie, a ja was i nie ma problemu. — powiedziała głupkowato, chcąc osłodzić przyjaciółkom jej malutki wybryk.

Usiadły na kanapie, Joohyun zaraz przynosząc szatynce jej porcję obiadu. Sooyoung szczęśliwie zaczęła jeść, a jej ‘opiekunki’ patrzyły na nią, wciąż oczekując wyjaśnień.

— No więc? — Zaczęła najstarsza.

— No więc co?

— Zamknij buzię, jak żujesz. — wtrąciła Kang. — Co robiłaś tak późno na zewnątrz?

Sooyoung nie odpowiedziała natychmiast. Teoretycznie w pozbywaniu się śmieci nie była sama, ale nie wiedziała jak dziewczyny zareagują na sprzątniecie byłego chłopaka Bae. Udawała, że je i rozglądała się po swoim apartamencie, jednocześnie myśląc jak zręcznie ominąć temat.

Postanowiła jednak nie mówić o sytuacji z Junsu. Może go nie znajdą, a i ich kwiatka nie zostawiła, więc czysto teoretycznie nie mają na jej grupę dowodów. Wyszła w sukience z długim rękawem, które podcięła pod apartamentowcem, tak aby żadna z nich przez przypadek nie trafiła na trop jej ubioru. Na miejscu też nie zostawiła żadnych śladów; jej skóra nie dotknęła niczego w piwnicy Kim Junsu. Jedyne co, to włos mógł się ostać, ale to też raczej nigdy nie miało miejsca.

— Byłam na rance. — wypaliła, dopiero za chwile rozumiejąc co powiedziała.

Seulgi i Irene aż podskoczyły. Uradowane i podekscytowane zasypały biedną młodszą milionem pytań, niemal budząc resztę lokatorek z ich, długo wyczekiwanego zapewne, snu. Natychmiast zrozumiała swój błąd.

— To on czy ona? — padło, gdy po kilku uciszeniach Kang i Bae w końcu jakoś się uspokoiły. Chociaż na tyle, aby móc dalej normalnie rozmawiać.

— Ona… jest bardzo miła… dość wysoka… ma uroczy śmieeech… bardzo unikalne hobby…?— starała się na bieżąco opisać swoją ‘randkę’, co nie szło jej za dobrze, ale to nie przeszkadzało dwójce rozentuzjazmowanym dziewczynom na kanapie. ⁽ᴶᵉᶻᵘˢ, ᵗʸˡᵉ ˢⁱᵉ ⁿᵃᵐᵉᶜᶻʸˡᵃᵐ ᵖʳᶻʸ ᵗʸᵐ ˢˡᵒʷᵏᵘ, ᶻᵉ ᵐᵃˢᵃᵏʳᵃ ᵏᵏᵏ //ᵏᵒˢⁱᵃ⁾

— No. — podsumowała, chcąc to zakończyć.

— A kiedy nam ją przedstawisz?

Kurwa.

Szybko dokończyła obia- kolację, po czym poszła do kuchni, odłożyła talerz i czmychnęła do pokoju. Głębokie westchnięcie opuściło jej usta, kiedy zwiesiła głowę, nadal opierając się o zamknięte drzwi.

— Jak ja, do chuja, znajdę sobie teraz dziewczynę? — jęknęła.

*

— Super, że postanowiłaś spróbować, Gyeon-eonnie! — pisnęła szczęśliwa Sana, puszczając ją pierwszą do holu dzielnicowego domu kultury.

Weszły, Japonka natychmiast kierując ją do windy.

— Spodoba Ci się, będziesz mogła rysować co tylko chcesz daną techniką~

Jeongyeon uśmiechnęła się nietęgo, czując się osaczoną energią i chęciami blondynki. Zgodziła się spróbować plastyki, na wypadek gdyby miało jej to coś dać do dokumentów na uniwersytet; a nóż ma ukryty talent i musi go z siebie wydobyć?

— Jest tutaj też moja znajoma z innej szkoły, ale z tego samego gimnazjum. — powiedziała, ciągnąc starszą do Sali. — Polubicie się u-w-u.

— KTO MÓWI U-W-U?! — donośny krzyk prawie ogłuszył Koreankę, aż podskoczyła z zaskoczenia. Odwróciła się do źródła oburzenia, jak mniemiała.

Sana przytuliła brunetkę, śmiejąc się i ciesząc się, że ją widzi.

— Im Nayeon! To jest Yoo Jeongyeon-eonni. Chce spróbować znaleźć swój talent. — Przedstawiła je sobie. — Zaś Nayeon to aspirująca idolka, ale uwielbia malować ludzi, więc spędza z nami czas, haha.

Jeongyeon spojrzała w świecące oczka dziewczyny i uśmiechnęła się, tak jak druga.

— Miło mi, ile masz lat? — zapytała najpierw.

— W listopadzie dziewiętnaście…

— O! To mów mi ‘eonnie’. Jestem z września. — uśmiechnęła się ponownie, a Yoo nagle skojarzył się najsłodszy królik ze wszystkich na calutkim świecie. Podały sobie dłonie.

Przez całe zajęcia Jeongyeon próbowała coś nabazgrać na kartce, by potem przelać to na płótno i nawet pomimo najbardziej podstawowych instrukcji prowadzącej, nie udało jej się. Poza tym, co jakiś czas zerkała to na Sanę, to na Nayeon.

Była pod wrażeniem skupienia się młodszej. Jej brwi były ściągnięte, zaś policzki nadęte, język wystawiony poza wargi. Z kolei gdy patrzyła na nowo poznaną koleżankę, ta podnosiła swój wzrok na nią, w efekcie pesząc licealistkę.

Pod koniec zajęć każda z nich składała swoje prace lub pozostawiała do wyschnięcia. Jeongyeon poddała się, odhaczając z listy popołudnia z Sancią.

— No szkoda, ale rozumiem. Miałam tak z fryzjerstwem. — powiedziała Im, poprawiając swój plecak. — Kocham dbać i farbować komuś włosy, ale fryzury to zupełnie inna filozofia, haha.

— Właśnie, Nayeon-ah, co narysowałaś? Po raz pierwszy od dawna widziałam, abyś chowała rysunek do plecaka. — zauważyła Minatozaki, pytając swoim obrzydliwie wysokim głosikiem.

Nayeon uśmiechnęła się niecnie, po czym zerknęła jeszcze na Yoo.

— Tajemnica. — odpowiedziała Sanie. — Fajnie było Cię poznać, mam nadzieję, że jeszcze się spotkamy.

Jeongyeon również miała taką nadzieję, ale nie wyobrażała sobie ponownie wkraczać w świat farb, pędzli i ołówków B2.

*

Kiedy wracała z zajęć i wysiadła na przystanku z autobusu, było już zupełnie ciemno. Światło latarni ulicznych, reflektorów samochodowych i billboardów wbrew pozorom nie dawały tak dużej widoczności, zwłaszcza, gdy skręcało się w uliczkę, w której mieszkała Jeong.

Dziewczyna szła pod górkę, kierując się na prawo i nie słysząc czyjegoś ciężkiego oddechu, wpadła na inną dziewczynę, finalnie upadając z nią na bruk. Słuchawki wplątały się jej we włosy, a ciało ciężko zetknęło się z betonem.

Cisza, przerywana dyszeniem nieznajomej o długich, czarnych włosach, która leżała na licealistce, wcale nie koiła szumu w uszach Yoo.

— Przepraszam! Wszystko w porządku? — zapytała natychmiast, mając wielkie oczy ze strachu, że może zrobiła komuś krzywdę poprzez nieuwagę i szybki bieg. Rozejrzała się wokół czy nie ma za nią goniącego jej faceta i wstała, pomagając Jeongyeon.

— Nie, no, wszystko okay. Chyba… — mruknęła, masując tył głowy. — Słuchaj, nie leci mi krew? — odwróciła się, aby wyższa z nich mogła ocenić jej stan. Ciemność wcale nie ułatwiała jej sprawy, ale nie widziała też, aby cos ciekło jej spod włosów. Ale z nóg i ramion już tak.

— Nie, ale jesteś cała poharatana… Tak bardzo Cię przepraszam. — powiedziała. Głos miała wyższy i zmartwiony, na co Yoo się zaśmiała.

— Spokojnie! — uśmiechnęła się. — To nic nowego.

Brunetka nadal nerwowo się rozglądała na skrzyżowaniu, jednocześnie nie wiedząc gdzie dalej biec. Jeong chwilkę jej się przyglądała, ostatecznie pytając się (przy tym zaskakując samą siebie) czy nie nieznajoma nie chciałaby podejść z nią do domu, aby móc się opatrzeć. Bądź co bądź, nie tylko licealistka miała rany.

W salonie zaś, obie z nich zostały przywitane przez ciszę przerywaną cichutkim, sennym pomrukiem kota gdzieś w domu.

Joy, jak Yoo się dowiedziała po drodze, zdjęła obcasy w przedpokoju, mały plecak zostawiając pod drzwiami. Jeongyeon zaś pozapalała światła w kuchni i salonie, przy okazji dając się rozgościć dziewczynie.

— No dobra, pokaż mi ramiona. — poprosiła, siadając obok niej i otwierając apteczkę. Wyciągnęła gaziki i wodę utlenioną. — Może trochę piec… — dodała, choć domyślała, że szatynka raczej wie.

W międzyczasie, na fotel po drugiej stronie salonu wskoczył kot- rudy dachowiec o oczach niemal limonowym odcieniu zielonego.

— To twój? — zapytał gość, wskazując wolną ręką na zwierzaka. Jeongyeon mruknęła, dalej skupiając się na czynności. Oderwała plasterek z papierka i zakleiła całkiem nieładną, otwartą ranę na ramieniu koleżanki. — Śliczny.

— Przygarnęłam go, gdy był wyziębiony i pobity przez jakiegoś ch-… debila. — wyznała, sama spojrzawszy na pupilka. Delikatny uśmiech pojawił się na jej ustach, przypominając sobie jak z dnia na dzień obserwowała zwierzaka dochodzącego do siebie.

— Jak się wabi?

— Sytry.

— Sytry?

— Tak. — pozwoliła przejąć pałeczkę nowopoznanej i kontynuowała. — Sytry to w demonologii książę piekieł, który stoi na czele ponad sześćdziesięciu legionów demonów… ma piękną postać człowieka i potrafi rozkochać zarówno kobiety jak i mężczyzn. A że koty rozczulają każdego i są wredne- Auć! — syknęła, czując, jak wyższa za mocno przycisnęła nasączony wacik do jej kolana.

— Sorki. — chuchnęła w piekące miejsce, zaraz patrząc na minę brunetki. — Lepiej?

— Mhm. — kiwnęła głową.

— Interesujesz się demonologią?

— Tak trochę, — zaśmiała się szczerze. — od kilku lat.

I Sooyoung olśniło. _‘Ona… jest bardzo miła… dość wysoka… ma uroczy śmieeech… bardzo unikalne hobby.’_

Otworzyła szerzej oczy, nie bardzo już słuchając wywodu nastolatki, kiedy spojrzała na nią.

— Jeongyeon… Bądź moją dziewczyną.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jak widać, red roses również będzie na ao3, gdyż wattpad spada z rowerka <3 poza tym już bardzo dawno chciałam się tutaj przenieść. mam nadzieję, że zostaniecie tu na dłużej
> 
> //mondeu


	3. hear he sea

Mina widziała, jak chłopak o blond włosach schodził z boiska. Jak miał chęć mordu widoczną w oczach. Jak jego złość odpychała wszystkich bliżej niż dziesięć metrów i jak wszyscy starali się zjeść mu z pola widzenia.

Zacisnęła mocniej pięści na swoich zeszytach, gdy Taehyung przemierzał korytarz w jej kierunku. Oddech ugrzązł w jej płucach, a ciało zesztywniało, gdy chłopak uderzył w szafkę tuż za nią. Podskoczyła.

— Suń się. — niski głos uderzył w nią i niemal nie przewracając się o własne nogi uciekła pod okno, z którego wszystko widziała. To jak kazano mu wrócić na przerwę z powodu kolejnego faulu. W odbiciu w szybie widziała jak zamaszyście otworzył szafkę i wrzucił do niej ręcznik i butelkę wody, nie martwiąc się o bajzel jaki tam był.

— Taehyung, no co ty. Boczyć się będziesz teraz?

Blondyn spojrzał na chłopaka o pełnych ustach i przydługiej grzywce. Oparł się o szafkę obok młodszego i założył ręce na piersi.

— Nie, hyung, mam to gdzieś. — rzucił oschle, wyciągając z szafki koszulkę i zaraz zamykając ją. — Ten cały Hoseok mnie wkurwia. Ten i Hoseok-hyung się świetnie dobrali.

Mina Kima rozbawiła starszego, który tylko poklepał go po ramieniu i zaproponował ramen u niego w domu. — Możemy też obejrzeć ten film, o którym tak wspominał Namjoonie. A potem pograć w Mario Kart. — uśmiechnął się życzliwie, na co twarz Taehyunga się troszkę rozchmurzyła.

Mina poczuła ulgę. Odwróciła się, z otwartym już zeszytem i niby sunąc wzrokiem po notatkach, obserwowała dwójkę. Czuła jak jej policzki robią się cieplutkie, a umysł nie może się skupic na niczym innym, niż _on_.

— Minuś~— przed jej twarzą pojawiła się nagle Wendy, cała w skowronkach. Dosłownie.

— Woah, Seungwon! — otworzyła szerzej oczy na strój koleżanki. Różowa koszulka z żółtym kołnierzykiem, do tego czarno-białe spodnie w pionowe pasy i bladoniebieska marynarka w skowronki. — Wyglądasz… wow. Masz bardzo ciekawy strój dzisiaj, coś się stało?

Son się zaśmiała, wyciągając z torby telefon i przez chwilkę coś na nim klikając. W międzyczasie Mina patrzyła, jak dwójka przyjaciół odchodzi dalej. Nie umknęło jej spojrzenie starszego Kima w jej kierunku, ani uśmieszek, który rzucił przy skręcaniu na schody.

— Patrz! — jej uwaga była teraz na telefonie starszej. Widziała profil na instagramie i spore liczby obserwatorów. — Jak wiesz, jestem ulzzang i ... — wzięła urządzenie do ręki, by przejrzeć więcej postów. — Teraz mam sponsorów! Dlatego noszę ich ciuchy, jeszcze zanim oficjalnie wejdą do kolekcji~

Mina pogratulowała jej i oddała komórkę, ciesząc się z sukcesu dziewczyny przed nią. Koreanka podskoczyła radośnie i wzięła Minę za ręce.

— Pomożesz mi zrobić kilka zdjęć na profil? — Jej wielkie i błyszczące oczy nie potrzebowały zbyt wiele chwil, aby przekonać nastolatkę. Mina uśmiechnęła się, przytakując. — Jej! Dziękuję!

*

Kiedy Jeongyeon stała obok Joy tuż pod jej drzwiami, ubrana w bardzo krótkie spodenki dżinsowe i bordowy sweter odkrywający jej ramiona, nie wiedziała czy uciekać już teraz, czy gdy się przywita.

**[Wczoraj, koło godziny 23, może później.]**

_— Co? _

_— No czy będziesz moją dziewczyną. — Zapytała Joy, klęcząc tuż przed nią i patrząca tylko na nią. Je wzrok był ciężki i ponaglający, przez co Yoo nie wiedziała co się dzieje._

_— Ale ja… — zaczęła, drapiąc się po karku. Joy patrzyła na nią wielkimi oczami i Jeongyeon naprawdę czuła się nieswojo. — Znamy się dopiero ze czterdzieści minut. To chyba zbyt szybko i-_

_Czarnowłosa wybuchła śmiechem, klaszcząc w dłonie. He?, pomyślała starsza._

_— Nie na serio! Spokojnie.— sapnęła, nadal śmiejąc się pod nosem._

_— … co się dzieję… — szepnęła do siebie nastolatka, swój wzrok wbijając w odkryte uda. _

_— Potrzebuję, abyś udawała, że jesteś moją dziewczyną. — zaczęła, siadając tuż obok młodszej i odkładając waciki do apteczki. — Moje ‘opiekunki’ węszą dlaczego łażę po mieście sama w środku nocy i jak debil wypaliłam, że chodzę wtedy na randki… a nie chodzę._

_Jeongyeon poczuła dwa palce delikatnie łapiące za jej brodę i przekręcające jej głowę w stronę dziewczyny. Ich twarze były dość blisko siebie. Na tę myśl, blondynce odebrało oddech._

_— Możesz mi pomóc i poznać je, jako moja dziewczyna? Proooooszę~ — poprosiła, znowu wpatrując się jej w oczy._

**[Teraz, godzina coś po południu.]**

— Pamiętaj. Bądź sobą. Z tego co Cię na chwilę obecną znam, jesteś super. — powiedziała. — Więc tak. Jestem Park Sooyoung i jestem z rocznika dziewięćdziesiąt sześć. Uprawiam jogę i kocham nocne spacery, a poznałyśmy się nad rzeką, gdy ktoś Cię potrącił, a ty traciłaś równowagę.

— Właśnie, — przerwała jej Jeongyeon. — Dlaczego mnie miał ktoś przejechać?

Westchnięcie.

— Bo gdyby mi się coś miało stać, to na pewno by o tym wiedziały. Ja nikomu nie odpuszczam. — odpowiedziała, a Yoo aż cofnęła się o krok, nagle czując dreszcze na plecach. Sooyoung uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie i przysunęła młodszą do siebie, bliżej niż były, po czym otworzyła drzwi.

— Jestem~— krzyknęła, ciągnąc za sobą Jeongyeon.

Licealistka zdjęła buty i oddała wyższej torebkę z nich, aby ta mogła ją powiesić obok swojej. W między czasie w otwartym przedpokoju pojawiły się dwie dziewczyny. Jedna miała równie czarne włosy, co Sooyoung, tyle że z grzywką, a druga zaś miała karmelowe, łagodnie opadające na ramiona loki. Obie były piękne, na co wzięła głęboki oddech.

— Och, Sooyoung- kto to? — zapytała ta o jaśniejszych włosach, wzrokiem przeskakując to na nią to na towarzyszkę. — To nie ta dziewczyna z rysunku...?

— Seulgi-eonnie, Irene-eonnie, to jest właśnie dziewczyna o której wam opowiadałam. — Sooyoung wzięła dłoń blondynki w swoją, aby podkreślić znaczenie jej słów. — Jeongyeon, to są moje dwie...

— Starsze siostry. — wtrąciła wyraźnie podekscytowana Seulgi.

— Taa...k. No, to to jest Irene, a to Seulgi. — Jeongyeon ukłoniła się grzecznie, choć nadal trochę sztywno, jednocześnie zapamiętując imiona lokatorek.

— Jestem Yoo Jeongyeon, miło mi Was poznać. — przywiała się z nieśmiałym uśmiechem.

— Uh, Eonnie, ona jest taka przesłodka! — pisnęła Kang, łapiąc za ramię czarnowłosą i potrząsając nią z ekscytacji. — Chodź Jeongyeon, jestem taka ciekawa wszystkiego! — teraz to ona pociągnęła gościa za sobą, kierując ją na kanapę.

Yoo usiadła, a na widok przeszklonej ściany i tarasu aż zaniemówiła. Mogła stąd zobaczyć prawie pół miasta. Wiedziała, że osiedle w którym teraz się znajdowała jest eleganckie i drogie, ale nie sądziła, że zobaczy tak piękny widok i to tylko za dnia.

— W nocy jest jeszcze ładniejszy. — westchnęła Seulgi, podając jej koc, żeby nie zmarzła. Usiadła w fotelu naprzeciwko niej i dodała. — Myślę, że zdążysz jeszcze zobaczyć, haha.

Jeongyeon słuchała uważnie, choć wzrok nadal miała utkwiony w jakiś punkt za oknem. Jednak kiedy poczuła, jak kanapa obok niej się zapada, a potem ręka wsunęła się w tę jej, ocknęła się i spojrzała na wczoraj poznaną dziewczynę.

— A więc... jak długo jesteście razem...? — zapytała Seulgi, wiedząc, że Irene musi się najpierw czegoś dowiedzieć żeby zdecydować czy kogoś lubi. Do tego czasu jednak, musiała sama prowadzić rozmowę.

Najmłodsza chciała odpowiedzieć, ale wzrok starszych jej uniemożliwił. Zamknęła swoje czerwone usta i w myślach modliła się, aby Jeongyeon pamiętała mniej więcej ich wersję wydarzeń.

Jeongyeon udawała, że myśli przez chwilkę, po czym poczuła trzy drapnięcia paznokciem na dłoni. Oddała gest, mimo, że doskonale wiedziała co on oznaczał.

— Jakieś trzy miesiące. — odpowiedziała. — A znamy się z przypadku.

Rozmowa toczyła się dalej, Kang pytając, a Jeongyeon opowiadając wymyśloną historię. Co prawda, nie wszystko, co było wspomniane wcześniej ustaliła ze swoją 'dziewczyną', ale miało to jakiś sens, dlatego czarnowłosa starała się zapamiętać, to co mówiła dziewczyna obok, aby nie popsuć całego planu nieporozumieniem.

— Sooyoung... dbaj o nią, hm? — Obie z nich nagle zwróciły się do Irene, która po raz pierwszy od spotkania użyła głosu. — Miło mi Cię poznać, Yoo Jeongyeon.

Joy uśmiechnęła się, dumna z siebie i z koleżanki, że im się udało. Ścisnęła dłoń blondynki i już czuła smak wolności po nocach, bez zbędnych pytań wścibskich starszych lokatorek.

W tym momencie z jednego z pokoi wyszła postać w piżamie w króliki. Włosy miała upięte w niedbały kok, a kapcie śmiesznie piszczały przy każdym kolejnym kroku.

— O, Nayeonnie, dzień dobry. — przywitała ją Irene. — Poznaj Jeongyeon.

Nayeon i Jeongyeon spojrzały się na siebie z drobnym szokiem w oczach. Żadna z nich nie wiedziała co powiedzieć.

— Joy obiecała nam przyprowadzić tego z kim się szlaja po nocach. — wyjaśniła Irene, ponownie zabierając głos, widząc obie dziewczyny. Ich spojrzenia dość doraźnie pokazywały ... — Znacie się już?

Joy patrzyła na przyjaciółkę i na 'swoją dziewczynę', też będąca ciekawa.

Jeongyeon w końcu niepewnie rzuciła, — Nie. — by za chwilę uprzejmie uśmiechnąć się do Seulgi i Irene. — Nie, skądże.

— Hej, Jeongyeon. — rzuciła i nie czekając na reakcję młodszej wyszła z salonu do kuchni, tam robiąc sobie płatki na mleku. Nie chciała podsłuchiwać, jednak ponieważ nie było jako takiej granicy między dwoma pomieszczeniami, siłą rzeczy słyszała wszystko. Co chwilę spoglądała na Koreanki, zwłaszcza na Yoo, czując w środku delikatny ciężar.

_Nie poznała mnie?_

— No więc... zostajesz na kolację, Jeongyeon? — zapytała szatynka, klepiąc się w uda.

— Nie, nie mogę, muszę za chwilkę wracać. — odpowiedziała, wstając razem z Joy. — Wiecie, muszę się pouczyć, haha.

Jeongyeon rzuciła ostatnie spojrzenie Nayeon i skierowała się na przedpokój, gdzie założyła buty.

— Odprowadzę Cię. — zaproponowała Sooyoung, również ubierając się. Podała torebkę starszej i wyszła pierwsza na zewnątrz.

— Miło było Cię poznać. — odezwała się Kang. Irene została w salonie ale pomachała dziewczynie. — Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze do nas wpadniesz- To niesamowite, aby nasza Sooyoung nam kogoś przedstawiała .

— Dziękuję, Seulgi. Do zobaczenia~

A kiedy drzwi się za nimi zamknęły, obie nastolatki odetchnęły z ogromną ulgą.

*

Usiadła po ciężkim dniu, jakim było chodzenie po mieście z Wendy i szukanie odpowiednich miejsc dla niej do pozowania. Była pewna, że gdyby sprawdziła linijką na mapach, wyszło jej by nieco ponad dziesięć kilometrów lub więcej .

Pluszowe poduszki tak bardzo ją zachęcały do położenia się na nich i zapadnięcia w długi, głęboki sen, ale wiedziała, że to jeszcze nie koniec zmagań z instagramerką.

Wendy wyjęła ze swojego plecaka lustrzankę i laptopa, rozkładając sprzęty na dywanie i stoliczku w pokoju młodszej.

— Chcesz czegoś posłuchać? — zapytała Japonka, decydując się na zejście z łóżka, bo na pewno w końcu by zasnęła. Podeszła do półki z płytami i albumami kpop'owymi, przeglądając tytuły. — Mam Arianę Grande, Rain, 2NE1... 2PM i Girls' Generation też się znajdzie-

— Puść coś co lubisz, ja się dostosuję. — odpowiedziała, podpinając aparat do laptopa i ciepło się uśmiechając. — Oh, właśnie. Kocham twój dywan, zawsze jest tak miły w dotyku.

Mina wyjęła soundtrack do 'HOTEL DEL LUNA', dramy, którą uwielbiała, a z której piosenki złapały ją za serce. Ustawiła losowe odtwarzanie. — No tak, Lucy często zabiera go na trzepanie i dokładnie odkurzanie.

— Oh. Spróbuję tak ze swoim. — powiedziała, gotowa do wybierania zdjęć.

Pierwszą piosenką było 'Done For Me', śpiewane przez Punch i Mina usiadła na fotelu, jednocześnie mając dobry widok na ekran laptopa Seungwan. Kanadyjka otworzyła folder i kliknęła na pierwsze zdjęcie.

Obie przeglądały kolejne fotki, debatując które wyszły najlepiej, a które zostawić dla siebie. Wendy wyglądała przesłodko w ubrankach ze sponsorującej jej strony. Mina widziała, że nie dorównałaby jej, chociaż wierzyła we swoje mocne strony. Nie uważała się za brzydką, ani za wybitnie piękną. Taką w sam raz, a poza tym lubiła swój uśmiech. Wiedziała, że inni też go lubili, dlatego często się uśmiechała.

— O, te i jeszcze to przy fontannie, jak kucasz. — wskazała palcem, będąc pewną, że na tych dwóch zdjęciach Son wyszła najkorzystniej.

— Mmm, okay. — starsza się wyprostowała, sięgając po telefon. — Oh, to już dwudziesta? — zaskoczona, spojrzała na koleżankę, — Mina-rin, coś się stanie jak zostanę dzisiaj na noc?

Mina zastanowiła się.

— Czemu? Coś się stało?

— Nie, nie. Tylko trochę daleko mam do siebie... a _ugh_, boję się być samej na zewnątrz, gdy jest ciemno... — przyznała się, przegryzając wargę.

Nie kłamała. Jako dziecko dostała traumy i od tego czasu nigdy nie wychodziła na zewnątrz, gdy słońce zdążyło schować się za horyzontem.

— Poza tym, możemy zrobić sobie coś na zasadzie _girls' sleepover_. Można też zaprosić Jeongyeon, Jihyo, Chaeyoung...? — zaproponowała, jednocześnie wybierając numer do swojej 'opiekunki'.

Japonka uśmiechnęła się.

— Pewnie. Myślę, że zmieścimy się tutaj, a jak nie, to mam jeszcze spory pokój gościnny.

— Super! — ucieszyła się. — Dziękuję, Minarin.

— Luz. Dzwonisz po dziewczyny? — zapytała, widząc jak blondynka czeka na połączenie.

Wendy pokręciła głową.

_— Halo? Seungwan, wszystko w porządku? _— usłyszały zmartwiony głos po drugiej stronie.

— Tak, Irene-eonnie, wszystko oki. Dzwonię, bo nie chcę was martwić. — odpowiedziała. — Zostanę sobie na noc u przyjaciółki, ok?

*

— Yah! Zostaw to! — krzyknęła wkurzona blondynka, niczym huragan wbiegając do kuchni i wyrywając przyszywanemu bratu słodycze z rąk. — Może i możesz się tu panoszyć jak u siebie, ale moje rzeczy to ty zostaw w spokoju!

— _Dahyunnie_, ale ja jestem u siebie. — nastolatek powiedział ze słodkim uśmiechem, totalnie nic sobie nie robiąc z braku humoru dziewczyny. — Słodkie kucyki.

— Spierdalaj.

— A-a-a~ — zatrzymał ją, łapiąc za ramię. — Co to za zachowanie, hm? Poza tym wybierasz się gdzieś? — zapytał, widząc ubranie 'siostry'. Miała założone buty i nałożoną kurtkę oraz plecak na jednym ramieniu.

Dahyun wzięła głębszy oddech i odwróciła się do niego, z równie słodkim uśmiechem.

— Nie twój interes. — chciała się wyrwać, lecz na daremno. Uścisk Seokjina była dla niej za mocny. — Zabieraj łapy, bo zacznę krzyczeć.

Jin puścił ją, jak gdyby nigdy nic i uniósł dłonie w geście kapitulacji.

— Mama wie? — dopytał, zanim ostatecznie wyjął z szafki nad blatem słone paluszki.

— Tak. — westchnęła. — Daj mi już spokój, ok? Serio, nie chcę mieć bardziej zepsutego humoru. — zaczęła iść w stronę drzwi, chowając paczki ciastek do plecaka. — Aha, _i proszę- serio_, nie zróbcie burdelu.

— Skarbie, za kogo ty mnie masz? — zapytał sarkastycznie.

— Za przyjaciela tych debili ze sportowej.

Jak na zawołanie z salonu wyłonili się Taehyung, Jungkook, Hoseok i Namjoon (chociaż młodszy Kim nie był ze sportowej, a humanistycznej).

Taehyung oparł się o framugę przejścia do korytarza domu, patrząc na Koreankę z rozbawieniem w oczach. Widać było, że on i Hoseok już zdążyli zadomowić się i przyswoić dawkę procentów. Jak zwykle, gdy ojczym był do późna w firmie, a matka na nocnej zmianie w szpitalu, zostawiając swoje dzieci same.

— No co ty, Dahyun. Nie lubisz nas, czy co? — zapytał w formie żartu. Jednak dziewczyna nigdy nie czuła potrzeby śmiania się w ich towarzystwie.

— Nie. — powiedziała zwyczajnie. — Nie, Taehyung. Nie lubię ani ciebie, ani żadnego z was.

— Nawet mnie? — usłyszała jeszcze, zanim drzwi zdążyły się zamknąć.

Zeskoczyła z werandy i podbiegła do samochodu Jihyo. Wsiadła na miejsce pasażera, ze względu na swoją chorobę lokomocyjną i przywitała się ze wszystkimi. Z tyłu zauważyła Jeongyeon, Yeri i Chaeyoung.

— Wszystko w porządku? — zapytała Yeri, widząc lekki grymas na twarzy starszej blondynki. — Nie wyglądasz dobrze.

Dahyun machnęła ręką, a Jihyo wykręciła spod domu dziewczyny.

— To tylko Jin i jego kumple. Nic nowego. — odpowiedziała. — Nie mogłam się na niczym skupić, są mega głośni. A jak wleci alkohol- masakra.

— Co na to twoi rodzice? — zapytała się Chaeyoung. — W sensie, tata? Pozwala im na takie przesiadywanie u was i chlanie każdego tygodnia?

Dahyun przetrała oczy.

— ... Wiesz Chae, odkąd się wprowadzili, tata siedzi więcej w biurze. Nie wiem o co chodzi, ale mija już pół roku, a on nadal nie chce zrobić sobie przerwy. Toteż nie wiele ogarnia co się dzieje w domu. — zaczęła. Reszta po cichu słuchały dalej, Jihyo okazjonalnie łapiąc z nią kontakt wzrokowy, widząc, że musi być jej troszkę trudno o tym mówić. — Miyoung z kolei czasami łapie nocki w szpitalu, ale tak to jest często w domu. Mimo to i tak pozwala _swojemu synkowi_ na co chce, bo „na pewno przeżywa całą sytuację i musi przecież jakoś odreagować". Tylko dlaczego- ah, nie ważne.

— No dokończ, Dahyun.

— Tylko dlaczego ja mam na tym cierpieć? Mi też nie jest łatwo dostosować się, że nagle mam mamę i starszego brata. Jego ojciec przynajmniej żyje!

W tym momencie Jihyo zatrzymała samochód i przytuliła blondynkę. Jeongyeon poczuła się głupio, że jednak poprosiła o dokończenie wcześniej przerwanego zdania, przez co teraz ich przyjaciółka była nieco zdenerwowana.

— Hyun, wiesz, że będzie tylko lepiej. Poza tym, masz nas, tak? — poczuła, jak starsza Kim pokiwała głową, więc kontynuowała. — Może i na razie nie umiesz powitać Miyoung z otwartymi ramionami lub nazwać ją 'mamą', ale uwierz mi; z czasem widzenie jej będzie dla ciebie niemałą ulgą.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bardzo lubię pisać różyczki, ngl  
jak zwykle, proszę o przemyślenia, bo to tak fajnie się czyta, haha
> 
> //mondeu


	4. breakthrough

Miarowy oddech dziewcząt w pokoju Miny dał jej znak, aby jak najciszej wgramolić się ze śpiwora i wymknąć się za drzwi. Stopy starała się kłaść między nimi, jednocześnie oddychając cichutko i wytężając wzrok w ciemnościach. Księżyc wyjątkowo jasno błyszczał na nocnym niebie, nawet przez ciemne zasłony pomagając jej przejść przez labirynt z dziewczyn.

Kiedy znalazła się na równie ciemnym korytarzu, odetchnęła z ulga i zeszła do salonu. Tam zapaliwszy światło, opadła na jedną z kanap. Wyciągnęła telefon, widząc nieodczytaną wiadomość od nieznanego numeru.

Od: 010-XXX-XXX  
| Nie wiedziałam, że trzymasz się z Sooyoung;

Spojrzała na godzinę dostarczenia SMS-a. Pół godziny temu.

Do: 010-XXX-XXX  
| A kim jesteś?

Nie sądziła, że dostanie wiadomość, bo może ta osoba już śpi. Ale jak tylko zauważyła powiadomienie, aż usłyszała swoje szybkie wciągniecie powietrza.

Od: 010-XXX-XXX  
| Ah, no tak. Im Nayeon.  
| Z Sooyoung to tak na poważnie?

_Oh, Nayeon_. Przypomniała sobie wcześniejsze spotkanie na zajęciach plastycznych Sany oraz tę niezręczne spojrzenia wymienione w domu Joy, gdy była tam w roli dziewczyny młodszej.

Faktycznie, może nie powinna była olewać jej i udawać, że się nie znają, ale nie chciała tez wprowadzać zamieszania w plan Park. W końcu była tam z niełatwą misją do zrealizowania.

Do: Nayeon  
| To znaczy?

Od: Nayeon  
| Czy wy  
| Nie ważne. Jak tam?

_Co my? Czemu nie ważne?_

Do: Nayeon  
| W porządku, a ty jak tam? Skąd masz mój numer?

Od: Nayeon  
| Od Sany. Pomyślałam, że możemy się poznać. Co ty na to?

Mimowolnie na jej usta wpłynął uśmiech. Nie ważne, że Sana dała komuś jej numer bez jej wiedzy czy pozwolenia— ta śliczna dziewczyna z plastyki chciała się z nią zaprzyjaźnić. Ochoczo odpisała, że z przyjemnością ją pozna i że mogą się spotkać w poniedziałek po lekcjach.

Od: Nayeon  
| Okay. Będę czekać pod twoją szkołą :)

Poczuła jak coś mocniej się zaciska w jej klatce piersiowej. Przez chwilkę wpatrywała się w wiadomości, wciąż delikatnie się uśmiechając do ekranu.

— Oh, Gyeon? — usłyszała za plecami. Odwróciła się. — Czemu nie śpisz?

Wendy podeszła do niej, pocierając zmęczone oczy. Zaraz usiadła obok, natychmiast kładąc głowę na ramieniu młodszej, przy okazji zaglądając do telefonu blondynki. Jeongyeon szybko zablokowała telefon, jednak Kanadyjka zdążyła przeczytać ostatnią wiadomość.

— Randka? — zapytała, jakby nigdy nic. Jeongyeon usłyszała bicie swojego serca w uszach.

— Nie.

— To z kim się widzisz po szkole? I czemu piszesz z tą osobą o czwartej nad ranem, w salonie...? — myślała na głos. Nagle jej oczy zrobiły się wielkie jak pięciozłotówki. — To jest randka!

Nawet jeśli jakimś cudem Nayeon chciała się spotkać z nią, na pewno powodem nie byłaby koncepcja randki. I chociaż brzmiało to cudnie, tak wiedziała, ze bajki są dalekie od prawd życiowych. Nie, morał jest podciągnięty pod wymyśloną historię, nie odwrotnie.

― To nie randka, Wen. Po prostu chcemy się zaprzyjaźnić. ― odparła, przewracając oczyma. Mimo to, drobny uśmiech pojawił się na jej ustach, doskonale sobie zdając sprawę, że Wendy jak nikt inny wesprze ją w każdej decyzji. ― Poza tym randka po jednym „cześć”?

― No… a nie? Sana i Momo skorzystały z szansy od losu i patrz jak im fajnie razem, może teraz pora na Ciebie?

Jeongyeon westchnęła. Tyle myśli szumiało jej w głowie, chociaż nie mogła ukryć niemałej ekscytacji na spotkanie z brunetką. Ona na randce z Nayeon...? To w ogóle możliwe?

― Zobaczymy. ― powiedziała delikatnym głosem, jakby całe wyobrażenie siebie za rękę z Im było z najdelikatniejszego szkła, a jej słowa mogły zburzyć zamki z piasku. ― Nie chcę, aby pomyślała sobie cokolwiek. Poza tym, widziałam ją dwa razy w życiu. To nie tak, że skoczymy sobie do ust.

Wendy zaśmiała się promiennie.

― I mean, you could-

― Ale! Nie zrobimy tego. Jak się zaprzyjaźnimy, to będzie super. ― to zabrzmiało jak postanowienie w jej głowie; czym poniekąd było. Młodsza uśmiechnęła się.

― Więc jednak odrobinę Ci się podoba. ― zauważyła, głowę opierając na ramieniu jasnowłosej. Oczy wbiła w kominek przed nimi, który jeszcze nie tak dawno rozgrzewał całe pomieszczenie. Śliczny, niebieski z marmuru kominek, a nad nim zdjęcia z dzieciństwa Miny i z młodości jej rodziców aż prosiły się o osobną sesję zdjęciową; może przytulne, zimowe wieczory byłyby ciekawym tematem na jej profil.

― Nie nazwałabym tego tak. Wydaje się po prostu inna od ludzi, których już znam. Chciałabym ją poznać, ot co. ― odpowiedziała, również wbijając wzrok w punkt naprzeciw. ― Jest intrygująca.

― Rozumiem... ― ziewnęły obie. ― Dobra, nie będę Cię już męczyć. Idę po wodę i wracam na górę. Idziesz?

Yoo pokręciła głową, kolana przesuwając pod brodę, gdy tylko niższa wstała z kanapy.

― Jeszcze chwilę tu zostanę, ale dobranoc. ― powiedziała z lekkim uśmiechem, na co w odpowiedzi dostała salut i za chwilę ponownie była jedyną, która w tym domu nie spała.

*

Irene włączyła telewizor od razu przełączając na kanał informacyjny. Drugą ręką nadal wycierała włosy, chwile wcześniej wyszła spod prysznica i teraz będzie miała około dwóch godzin, aby przyszykować się na spotkanie biznesowe. Jako vice-dyrektor firmy powinna wyglądać wybornie. Nie od dziś wiadomo, że kobiety mają ten plus jeden punkt do negocjacji: możesz popatrzeć, potem warunki są moje.

Tak więc w szlafroku słuchała pobieżnie kolejnych nudnych wiadomości z kraju. Zostawiwszy pilot gdzieś w czeluściach białej kanapy, poszła do mini barku i przez chwile sunęła wzrokiem po etykietach butelek wina. Ostatecznie w jej kieliszku znalazło się białe wino, które postawiła na stoliku z powrotem w salonie.

― Późnym wieczorem trzynastego października właścicielka starej kamienicy zadzwoniła na numer alarmowy i powiadomiła o leżącym mężczyźnie w barze w piwnicy jej budynku. ― Niski głos prezentera przerwał jej nucenie niedawno usłyszanej piosenki. Irene spojrzała na ekran, wyraźnie zaintrygowana. ― Mężczyzna był nieprzytomny, według jej zeznań, jednakże służby poinformowały, iż czterdziestolatek był już martwy i to od co najmniej kilku godzin.

Brunetka obejrzała zdjęcia prasowe ofiary, która leżała na betonie z zaschniętą śliną na policzku i oczami wywróconymi do tyłu. I może przeszły by ją ciarki, w końcu każdemu normalnemu człowiekowi taki widok wywołał jakąś reakcję. Palce, które niegdyś dotykały jej ramion, teraz były powykrzywiane, usta, które kiedyś czule dotykały jej czoła, teraz zaschnięte i popękane, a oczy ― te piękne, piwne oczy ― jakby ich nie było. Zostały same białka, straszące widzów nawet przez cenzurę.

Irene stała wryta w panele i ani szlafrok, ani kapcie nie wydawały się dawać jej ciepła; toż to Kim Junsu. Jej miłość sprzed kilku lat. Nie żyje? Jak to się stało?

Usiadła. Przecież jeszcze niedawno widziała artykuł, w którym napisano o możliwym ślubie Junsu z modelką z Ameryki. Ba, nawet chciała mu alkohol gratulacyjnie wysłać, jako aprobatę, jeżeli okazało by się to prawdą.

― No cóż, ― rzekła do siebie po chwili, sięgając po kieliszek. ― Dostajemy to, na co zasługujemy. ― wypiła dwa łyki do swoich słów i twardo odstawiła szkło; gdyby dała ciut cięższy nacisk, na pewno pękłoby u podstawy.

― Eonnie? ― usłyszała, kiedy miała się zamknąć w swoim pokoju i zacząć przygotowywać się do pracy. Odwróciła się.

Seulgi podeszła bliżej i odsunęła z oczu kosmyk ciemnych włosów starszej. Lekki uśmiech zdobił przygaszoną twarz Kang, jednocześnie dodając otuchy oczami.

― Dasz radę, eonnie. ― powiedziała, tuląc ją do siebie, widząc kawałek serca dziewczyny zostawiony bezwiednie na dywanie. ― Jesteś twarda, tak? Będę czekać na Ciebie, aż wrócisz i obejrzymy film, okay?

Irene również uśmiechnęła się słabo, kiwając głową. Świadomość, że ktoś w domu czeka na twój powrót jest bezcenna. _Najlepsze uczucie na świecie_, pomyślała, wchodząc do pokoju i zrzucając satynowy szlafrok na podłogę. Seulgi zamknęła drzwi tak, aby dać Bae więcej prywatności i chwili dla siebie.

*

Sooyoung po raz kolejny biegła. Ludzie wokół nie pomagali jej, gdy musiała odwalać slalom w wysokich obcasach ― ktoś by zapytał, po co nosisz obcasy, kiedy idziesz wpaść w kłopoty, ale odpowiedź nigdy nie będzie inna: tenisówki nie idą w parze z jej sukienkami.

Dlatego w biały dzień, długowłosa niewiasta biegnie ile sił i pomysłów gdzie skręcić. Wszystkie alejki i ulice żyją pełnią życia, jak to w Itaewon, w godzinach popołudniowych, kiedy to wszyscy mają sprawy do załatwienia akurat tutaj.

Odwróciła się na sekundę, aby zobaczyć jak daleko w tyle jest facet, który goni ją od kilku minut, ale za chwilę przypomniała sobie, że raz ten błąd już zrobiła. Poznanie Jeongyeon było niczym zbawienie, ale tym razem nie potrzeba jej nowych osób w życiu. No i po co się pchała w stare miejscówki?

Poczuła, że zaczynało jej brakować tchu. Nie zwalniała jednak, nadal szukając ewentualnego sklepu, w którym mogłaby robić nawet za manekina. Ostatecznie zauważyła autobus, do którego wchodzili kolejni ludzie; to była jej szansa. Zanim mężczyzna by ją dogonił, mógłby jedynie zobaczyć ją przez szybę okna.

― Ej, pani w zielonej sukience! ― odwróciła się gwałtownie do kierowcy, kiedy chciała wejść na tył czterysta-jedynki w stronę Gangnam. ― Nie zapłaciła pani, nie ruszę dalej.

Joy nie wiele się zastanawiała i wiedząc, że ani pieniędzy, ani karty nie ma, zwróciła się do pierwszego lepszego kogoś.

― Nie. ― głęboki głos był stanowczy, ale na maślane oczy Park Sooyoung mało kto mógł ustać przy negatywnej decyzji dłużej niż dziesięć sekund.

― No prooooszę~ Jak tylko ruszymy, dam Ci moje dane, tylko błagam zapłać za mnie. ― wyjrzała przez okno. Koleś rozglądał się za nią, z kolei w uszach dźwięczał jej szum niezadowolonych pasażerów. ― Kurw-

Nagle jedno piknięcie ustało wszelkie białe krzyki otoczenia. Drzwi autobusu się zamknęły, aby za chwilę chwiejnie ruszyć z przystanku i minąć wkurzonego mięśniaka. Joy spojrzała na blondyna.

― Dziękuję. ― odetchnęła z niemałą ulgą. Była pewna, że gdyby ją znalazł, nie wyszłaby z tego cało, w taki czy inny sposób.

Chłopak poprawił torbę sportową na ramieniu i odchrząknął. Jego ręka była wyciągnięta na wysokość łokcia. Sooyoung przez chwilkę patrzyła to na jego przystojną twarz, to na wielką dłoń.

― A, tak. ― jak lampka w piwnicy, przypomniała sobie o układzie. Wyjęła ze stanika swój dowód osobisty i pokazała mu z kolei na wysokości ich oczu. Chciała parsknąć śmiechem, gdy zauważyła delikatny róż na ciemnych policzkach chłopaka przed nim. Schowała kartę z powrotem, zanim z lekka wyższy zdążył ją przechwycić. ― Miałam dać Ci dane i dałam. Nie było mowy o dowodzie ― Puściła oczko zadziornie i usiadła na jednym z wolnych miejsc.

Pewnie zabawnie wyglądała na tle tych wszystkich szarych ludzi w autobusie i ‘blondynem ze sportową torbą’. Jej długa, butelkowo zielona suknia do niemal ziemi, zabudowane szpilki i upięte dwoma spinkami długie włosy nadawały jej szyku i elegancji, ale też troszkę wyglądała jak księżniczka wyjęta z bajki. No może, troszkę bardzo. Bardzo bardzo.

― Co, podobam Ci się? ― zagadała do wciąż wpatrującego się w nią _blondyna_. ― Jak mniemam chodzisz do liceum niedaleko stąd?

Jego mundurek był bardzo podobny do tego Jeongyeon, więc może go zna. Albo pozna, w końcu za bilet musi mu oddać. Wyjęła telefon i zrobiła mu zdjęcie.

― Co robisz? ― ściągnął brwi i teraz podenerwowany podszedł do niej. ― Nie pozwoliłem na zdjęcia.

Sooyoung spojrzała na niego, chowając urządzenie pod ramię, a dłonie zaplatając na udach. Musiała spojrzeć w górę, jako iż nieznajomy nad nią stał. Mlasknęła, nie odpowiadając mu. Wzrok przeniosła na widok za oknem i aż źrenice się jej powiększyły. Zwinnie ominęła chłopaka i kliknęła przycisk STOP.

― Do zobaczenia! ― krzyknęła, machając komórką do niego. Wyglądał na bardzo zakłopotanego, na co radośnie się zaśmiała i zeszła po schodkach gdy tylko drzwi się otworzyły i pobiegła dalej, w stronę metra.

W momencie schodzenia w podziemia poczuła wibracje w dłoni. Napis ‘Seulgi-ya’ rozpromienił wyświetlacz, a szatynka niepewnym ruchem palca odebrała.

― No?

― Gdzie jesteś? ― Joy się rozejrzała, kupując przy tym kilka sekund na decyzję; mówić prawdę czy nie?

Wypchnęła językiem policzek; Seulgi ma samochód. Jak ładnie poprosi to ją odbierze. Dzień dobroci dla zwierząt, huh? Z drugiej strony może zadać nieprzyjemne lub niewygodne pytania.

― Halo? ― głos starszej wyrwał ją z przemyśleń. ― Soo, wszystko w porządku?

Do licha, nie pierwsze kłamstwo.

― Eonnie, chcesz mnie odebrać? Nie mam biletu ani kasy. Wszystko, co mam to godność, ale to też kwestia sporna. ― dodała, przypominając sobie mały dług u blondyna o karmelowej skórze i torbą na ramieniu. To chyba czas, aby spotkać się ze swoją _dziewczyną_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> niedługo nowy chapterek <3
> 
> //mondeu


End file.
